real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Leading Them To Victory
is the first episode of Survivor: Guatemala. Summary Chisec At Chisec, the contestants get to know each other by sharing their own interests and facts about them. Keegan and Eva find some sort of connection because of their bossy attitude which they combine together pretty well. Lorraine kinda rubs people the wrong way by not doing much while Shawn and Hector work a lot at camp and bond over this. Melany, just like Lorraine, does nothing at tribe. Nebaj The situation at Nebaj is kinda awkward since there is no one who starts to talk. Matt decides to start an conversation but immediately rubs people the wrong way with his honesty, one of them being Terrence who can't stand Matt. However, Damian seems to feel himself good with Matt and the two bond. Manuella is the person who searches food with some help from Emma, who already complains a lot which gets on Manuella's nerves. Since Matt and Damian work on making a shelter, Jacinta tries to help them which works against her because the boys find her rather annoying. Jalapa At Jalapa, Chris and Patrick decide to find stuff for the shelter while Katie and Xanthea search for food. Jacob and Yana stay back at camp and take the time to bond. Chris warns Patrick for the blonde girls because he thinks they will stick together, which in fact is true because the two girls agree on keeping each other safe. While Katie keeps looking for some coconuts, Xanthea's eyes move to a moccasin colored object. She soon realizes she found a package and decides to open it at midnight when everyone is asleep. At night she finds out she got the green token, having the idol which can be played after the votes are read. The Challenge The three tribes have to pick four people to drag a big bag of balls in a long race. Once they managed to do that, the other two have to throw the balls in six different baskets. Once they got one ball in each basket, the tribe wins. Jalapa manages to make a very strong start, having Jacob and Yana to throw the balls. They lose their lead because Jalapa manages to throw balls in the basket faster, making them the winner of the challenge. Chisec makes a strong comeback too and even manage to get second. Jacob and Yana both feel terrible for doing so badly. Tribal Council Back at camp, the two blonde girls agree on making a alliance with Jacob and Yana in order to keep each other safe. They decide to go for Patrick because he had been really shady towards them. Katie thinks that they are after them and that Patrick started to target them while in fact it was Chris. At Tribal Council, Chris and Patrick vote together for Katie since they find her kinda arrogant and didn't bond with her. Katie and Xanthea vote for Patrick because Katie thought they would be his targets. Yana and Jacob join Katie and Xanthea because they're afraid they might be voted out because of their challenge performance. Patrick gets voted out 4-2 and leaves the tribal council area, leaving Chris pissed. Final Words "Didn't see that comin'! Being first one out is never a good thing, I guess. Well- I had fun. Next time I will align with the hot girls instead..." - Patrick, 18th place.